


See in the Water

by Konigsberg



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Begging, Comeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konigsberg/pseuds/Konigsberg
Summary: “Beloved,” Than breathes. Humming quietly, he adjusts his hold, so his hand is higher on Zag’s thigh. Than tilts his head, catching a kiss meant for his jaw with his lips. It’s a fleeting, lovely thing—there and gone so quickly Zagreus feels bereft. “Are you sure?” he whispers, a dangerous edge to his voice. “Do you know what you’re asking for when you plead for me to sate your hunger?”Than and Zag have a rare moment to themselves.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), mentioned Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 1317





	See in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["the butterfly and the rose" by W. Jude Aher](http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/w__jude_aher/poems/21262.html)
>
>> i speak the words of my heart  
> i sing the songs of my dreams  
> i see in the water  
> your image

Thanatos’ skin is significantly cooler than Zagreus’ own. Perhaps a fairer assessment would be that Zagreus runs hot compared to most denizens of Hades. It’s not just his feet that are ember-warm, but his hands—unlike his father, who is all ice otherwise. Thanatos, in this way and in so many others, takes after their fellows where Zagreus does not. Maybe to other deities, at least those in the Underworld, Than’s skin is unremarkable for this reason. It’s not so to Zagreus, to say the least.

Where they brush across the high line of Zag’s cheek and find the edge of his jaw, Than’s fingertips feel not unlike the gentle breath of winter that precedes Demeter’s blessings. Like the first snowflakes to find his cheeks when he emerges from Gaia’s clutches, face tilted towards the heavens to embrace the moonlight and cool breeze. Sighing, Zagreus leans into Thanatos’ touch, seeking more. At least in this respect, he quite likes differing.

They’re tucked away in the quiet of Zagreus’ chambers, Zagreus having once again given into his growing sense of selfishness, whisking Thanatos away when given the rare chance to do so. To have him alone fills Zag’s chest with a sense of gratification so great—so foreign—it’s nigh indescribable. It’s as if something delicate and fierce has cracked open in his chest, lava spilling to pool in the pit of his belly. He lights up from the tips of his toes to his ears, pink and growing brighter as Thanatos traces their shells.

Zag must tip his chin up to meet Than’s lidded gaze, especially when he still hovers, the pads of his feet barely brushing the ground. As soon as they drew near, like two heavenly bodies caught in each other’s pull—as above, so below—Zagreus reached out with nimble hands to slip the hood from Than’s head. He had to stand on tiptoe to accomplish it, particularly when Thanatos playfully drifted higher, smirk ghosting across his lips. Somehow, Zag managed to accidentally tuck a bit of Than’s hair behind his ear. Altogether, it reveals more of his face and the rosy hue of his cheeks.

Thanatos crowds closer until they’re chest to chest, his cold toes brushing against Zag’s burning ones. Zag’s nose wrinkles, grin splitting his face.

“I’ve come to fear such expressions from you,” Thanatos intones. His fingers find the line of Zag’s collarbone, tracing it with such care it borders on reverence. As they follow the movement, his eyes shine like burnished gold.

“At least in this room,” Zagreus murmurs, “I do believe it can only mean good things for you.”

With a huff of laughter, Than ducks his head, nose bumping against Zag’s own. “You’re incorrigible, truly.”

Zagreus hums, his smile only growing. His hands smooth down Than’s arms then up again, squeezing his biceps appreciatively. Than’s lips part around another breathless sound, an amused incredulity coloring his expression. Before he can complain, Zagreus raises on tiptoe to kiss him. It’s a little thing—a peck if anything. The teasing earns a soft groan, something for Zagreus alone to hear.

Than follows him as he returns his feet to the floor. His hand settles at the back of Zag’s neck, cradling the base of his skull, guiding him back in. “ _Tormentor_ ,” he mutters, making Zag laugh just as their lips meet. Undeterred, he kisses Zag’s bottom lip, the corner of his mouth, and then, growling, takes Zag’s lip between his teeth to nip.

The thrill of it races up and down Zag’s spine like lightning. His laughter goes breathless before petering off.

Every moment with Thanatos is one that must be savored. As eager as Zagreus is to fill their time with laughter and to wheedle Than into revealing one of his rare smiles, he’s helpless to his need for touch. He wants to feel the chill of Than’s hands against his bare flesh and to imprint his heat upon him in turn. He wants, oh how he _wants_. Physical intimacy is a scarce luxury considering not only how often Than is away but also how bustling the Underworld is. Chances such as these must be treasured.

Zagreus’ hands trail to Than’s broad chest. With one hand, he eagerly strokes across his bare skin. His body thrums with quiet pleasure when he feels Than shiver. The other hand plucks at the heavy fabric of Than’s chiton, fingertips edging beneath it so that he may drag his nails across the lines of his ribs. Goosebumps follow in his wake. He tastes Than’s gasp from his wanting mouth before taking his turn worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. A moan of _Zagreus_ is his prize.

When Zagreus releases his velvet mouth, Thanatos whispers, “Wretched… cruel…”

“You’re one to talk.”

“And pray tell, when have I ever been unkind to you, my beloved?” He curls his fingers as he says it, combing them through the hair at Zag’s nape. He smirks, terribly smug, when Zag shudders.

“You’re being cruel to me as we speak,” he croaks, sounding far more petulant than he intends to. His heart is racing, and his head feels muzzy, so he tells himself it’s only fair he sounds a touch sullen.

“Oh?” Than presses closer still, until his breath is stirring Zag’s hair. His free hand finds Zag’s hip as if it’s meant to be there, guided by some unseen force. He takes to thumbing over his hipbone through the thick linen of his robes in the most maddening fashion. Each touch sends Zag’s stomach tumbling over and over. His chest is drawn tight as a bow, one that bends readily to Thanatos’ touch. “How, exactly, am I being cruel to you? I do believe I’m indulging you if anything.”

“ _Hardly_ ,” Zagreus complains. In retaliation, he drags his thumb across Than’s exposed nipple, watching his smirk falter and eyes darken. Rather than providing any proper stimulation, he slips his hands back to Than’s ribcage, tracing his bones—admiring them. “If you were truly indulging me, you would have far less on.”

That earns another surprised laugh, even if it’s barely there. “Patience never was your strong suit, I suppose.”

“Oh, _please_. Why preach of patience when we could be properly enjoying ourselves?” He teases his nails over Than’s skin to reiterate his point.

Humming, Than presses a kiss to Zag’s cheek. His lips linger there, breath and skin cool as a surface breeze. “I wish to have you tonight. What say you?” He pulls gently at a strand of Zag’s hair.

“Yes, but do remember, it must be _tonight_.”

The only sign of Than’s amusement is the hitch of his breath. “And what if I would have you all day and all night and all day again? It’s not as if the passing of time is of much concern here.”

“I certainly wouldn’t complain, but I suspect you’ll have some duty to run off to sooner rather than later.” Zag’s hands flutter to the gold still decorating Than’s throat, picking at clasps and various other fixtures. “And so, you should do as you wish _now_.”

“If you say so.”

“Partaking in pleasure,” Zagreus sighs mockingly. “Such hardships.”

“Oh, but I’ll show you hardships,” he promises in low, rumbling tones. With that, he takes it upon himself to unbuckle Zag’s belt, undressing him with a level of care Zag’s eagerness doesn’t allow him to return.

When their robes and jewels are strewn across Zag’s carpet, Than bends to take him up, gripping him by the backs of his thighs. The casual way he gathers him into his arms makes Zag’s breath hitch. Than guides his legs around his hips and he outright moans. The heat that’s been building low in Zag’s belly flares with renewed energy. He winds his arms about Than’s neck, combing his fingers through his hair, dragging his lips across his jaw.

“Beloved,” Than breathes. Humming quietly, he adjusts his hold, so his hand is higher on Zag’s thigh. Than tilts his head, catching a kiss meant for his jaw with his lips. It’s a fleeting, lovely thing—there and gone so quickly Zagreus feels bereft. “Are you sure?” he whispers, a dangerous edge to his voice. “Do you know what you’re asking for when you plead for me to sate your hunger?”

The grit in his voice has Zagreus’ stomach clenching— _burning_. Oh, how he loves his voice. While Thanatos is slow to reveal himself through his expressions, his voice is another matter entirely: brimming with his emotions, rattling with his frustration, resonant with his lust. In this way, if in no other, his heart lays bare to all who care to listen. And Zagreus listens, waits with bated breath then lets it wash over him, drinks it in. And just as Than’s voice exposes his true desires, it reaches deep within Zagreus’ chest, winding its golden thread about his heart—taking hold of his bones, of everything that makes Zagreus who and what he is.

Bracing himself on Than’s shoulders and tightening his thighs about his waist, Zagreus rolls his hips, rutting his hardening length against the taut muscles of Than’s abdomen. Than’s nails dig into the tender flesh of his thighs, eliciting a hiss. It feels _good_ —hardly what he wants but still it fans the flames. Pleased, Zagreus finds the crook of Than’s neck with his teeth, biting with enough strength he hopes to leave a mark. It wrenches a dark noise from Than’s chest.

“I’ll show you,” Than promises. “I’ll show you, beloved.”

“ _Please_.”

Thanatos lays Zagreus across the bed, crawling over him to admire the bared lines of his body with sharp eyes. Zagreus’ skin prickles beneath the attention, hypersensitive to every brush of the sheets and the point where Than’s knee is touching his thigh. Zag throws an arm over his face, suddenly and inexplicably embarrassed by whatever wanton expression he’s sure is there. He knows well that it’s nothing Than hasn’t seen before, and yet his chest is tight with a foreign sense of vulnerability.

“Shy? Now of all times?” Than murmurs. He doesn’t pry further, allowing Zag his moment.

His hands skim over Zag’s thighs, gently spreading them. Humming, he teases the backs of his knuckles across the insides of Zag’s legs. When Zag’s breath hitches, he chuckles, moving on. He traces the jut of his hipbones again with his slow and easy sense of worship.

Zag’s muscles tense. He hides his expression more fully in the hook of his arm. “Feels lovely.”

“I’ve hardly touched you.”

“Even so.”

“Responsive…” Than says, considering. His fingers slide up Zag’s sides before plucking at his nipples. He smiles at the gasp it garners, pleased to prove his point. “I must admit,” he continues, softer now, “that I enjoy it, even if you are quite spoiled.”

Zag scoffs. Than thumbs at his nipples, distracting him before he can object. With a shuddering breath, Zag arches into his touch. The light drags of his thumbs combined with the chill of him is intoxicating. It makes Zag feel feverish and too big for his own skin, stressing the difference in their temperatures.

“Even small touches can elicit such reactions from you,” he murmurs. He’s clearly aiming to goad Zag on, but his voice goes low and wondering to the point he sounds almost awed by the display. “I wish you could see yourself—how you light up when I show you such affection.”

Groaning, Zag fists his hand in the sheets. “ _Than_ …”

“Perhaps, one day, I’ll have you before that grand mirror of yours. I’ll show you how your blush creeps down your throat. We’ll watch together as your jaw goes slack…” He pinches Zag’s nipples, chuckling at the high, weak noise that spills from him in response. “Watch your body… shiver… tremble…” He bows over Zagreus as if to pray, mouth replacing his fingers to kiss and lick Zag’s peaked nipple.

“ _Than_ , please—”

Closing his lips around Zag’s nipple, he hums in answer.

Zag bites his lip. He finally moves his arm from across his face to card his fingers through Than’s hair, holding tightly. As loath as he is to admit it, Zag is well aware he’s an impatient man and as such having a lover like Thanatos, so willing to draw out his pleasure little by little, is a blessing and a curse.

With one last lap of his tongue, Thanatos switches to his other nipple. His hand returns to the one newly abandoned, now slick with his saliva, to play. It’s sweet torture, the little bursts of pleasure feeding into the heat and tension winding tighter and tighter in the pit of Zagreus’ belly. His cock is hard and hot, already aching with the need to be touched.

“More,” he croaks. “Than, stop teasing, please. I need— _more_.”

Than pinches his nipple before dragging his nail over it. Zag curses, tugging at his hair before pushing at the back of his head, torn between keeping him right where he is and forcing him to move on. It’s all pooling in his middle, filling him with such heat he can’t stop squirming, legs kicking out uselessly before spreading wider in invitation.

“Cruel, cruel man…” He gasps as Than brings out his teeth. “Teasing me so!”

Than finally withdraws, kissing the center of Zag’s chest, across his collarbone, up his throat. “If this is cruelty, it’s much too fun to stop.”

“ _Please_. Please, come here,” he insists, guiding Than to kiss him by his hair.

They kiss, all slick, parted lips and nipping teeth. Thanatos settles in the cradle of Zag’s legs, one broad hand guiding his thigh to hook over Than’s hip. The slow grind of their cocks makes Zag gasp and shiver. Than takes the chance to slide his tongue across Zag’s own, tracing his teeth, touching the palate of his mouth—claiming and claiming again. He kisses with the single-minded determination he shows everything he does, but the passion of it is unique to this alone.

Zag curls his leg around Than’s own, arching to get more, more, _more_. Zag strokes his hair and clutches at his back, fighting to maintain some semblance of control. Whether it’s with Meg or Than, it’s all too easy for him to lose himself to pleasure. Worse yet, they know it and eagerly take advantage of his every weakness, happy as they are to see him fall apart in the best of ways. Being admittedly insatiable, at least when it comes to them, he can’t complain too much, though at times he wishes he were half as good at returning the favor.

Than breaks away, chuckling when Zag clings to him and tries to prolong the kiss. “I want to bind you,” he says. He looks pointedly at the contraption Megaera leaves attached to the bedframe. “Would that be all right with you, my love?”

“I fear you’ve been spending too much time with Meg,” Zag mutters, mostly to hide his eagerness. He offers up his hands, nevertheless.

Thanatos presses his arms above his head and wraps the cool leather bindings around his wrists. They connect to a chain that disappears between the mattress and shelves behind the bed, reinforced through Meg’s machinations to the point even their most athletic encounters can’t break them.

Zagreus closes his eyes and licks his lips, tasting Than on his tongue. The weight of the cuffs is grounding in a way nothing else is, even the pressure of Than’s hands in the same spots. He tests them, giving a firm pull. Between the cuffs and Than, broad and unyielding above him, he’s pinned in the best of ways.

Than’s eyes are lidded, gaze heavy. He traces over the soft skin at the inside of Zag’s elbow. “Seeing you like this…” His tongue flickers across his lips.

Zagreus swallows, throat suddenly dry. “You like it, then?” His voice is rough and catches on the words.

Rather than answering, Thanatos slips away, moving off the bed entirely. He stretches, rolling his neck and reaching up, displaying the lovely curve of his spine.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

He clicks his tongue. “I think it’s time you were taught a lesson.”

Zagreus blinks. The words take him very quickly from the fog of pleasure he was sinking into. “You’re leaving me?” he demands, incredulous. He tries to sit up, the chain connected to the headboard rattling. “Like this?”

Scoffing, Than glances at him over his shoulder. “Cruel as you think I am, do you truly believe I would do such a thing?”

Relaxing, Zagreus tilts his head back and sighs. “Just making sure Meg’s influences haven’t extended that far.”

That gives him pause. “Meg’s left you in such a state?”

“No, or at least, not yet. She’s discussed it with me before, though.” Zagreus holds his head up to look at Than’s contemplative expression. “I do hope I’m not giving you any ideas.”

“Well, certainly not tonight—not without prior planning—but…” Than cuts his eyes Zag’s way, lips curling. “Perhaps another time.”

Zag groans, head falling back.

“I have… something else in mind. A little toy I’ve acquired. I asked Meg about it, actually.” Zag can hear him rifling through his robes, searching. “She said you used something similar, once, with her. But never on yourself. I must say, I hope that’s still the case.”

“Oh?”

“I’d like to have the chance to see you,” he explains, lower now. “To see your expression when you feel this for the first time…”

Zag bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. He tries to focus, searching his memory. Meg has many toys, and though he can recall various shapes and colors and functions, he can’t remember their names, nor can he imagine one Than would like to use on him. He has butterflies in his stomach and the heat, ever mounting, returns to his cheeks.

The bed shifts under Than’s weight. Zag turns his head, hoping to get a good look. All he catches is a glimpse of something dark wrapped in Than’s hand before he’s settling between his thighs once more. The object, whatever it may be, is set somewhere near Zag’s hip, out of his line of sight.

Than smiles. “I’d like it to be a surprise. Would that be all right?”

“Nothing too extreme?”

“No, nothing too extreme.”

Zag takes a slow breath. “Will it go… inside?” He flushes darker, very aware of how foolish he sounds. “That is to say—”

“Yes.” Than drags his knuckles over Zag’s stomach, watching his muscles jump. “It will touch you inside and out. It’s not overly large, but I will prepare you thoroughly nonetheless.”

“You’re nothing if not thorough,” he says solemnly.

Than pinches the meat of his thigh. “What do you say, then?”

He bites his lips, straining again to peer at the object to no avail. “If I find I don’t like it?”

“One word and I will stop.”

“All right…” He nods, head lolling to rest against his shoulder. “All right, then. Do what you will with me, my love.”

Thanatos crawls over him, sleek as the shadows. He mouths wet kisses across Zagreus’ trembling belly, the cage of his ribs, the thundering of his pulse. Reaching his ear, he whispers, “Thank you for entrusting your care to me.”

“Take care of me then.”

Than presses his laughter into Zag’s skin, warming him in a way his skin does not. “I’m going to turn you onto your stomach.”

“Will you prepare me like that?”

He hums, lips gliding down Zag’s throat. “Yes, I will.”

“Kiss me one last time,” Zag pleads.

“Oh, dearest…” Thanatos takes his face between his hands, thumbs tracing his cheekbones. His gaze is tender, his lips pink and roughened from the kisses they’ve already shared. “Do you know?” he breathes, nose brushing Zag’s temple. “You must know what you do to me.”

Zagreus pulls at his restraints. “It’s you—Fuck, Than, it’s you who—"

“No, no—you may be daft enough not to see it, not to see the power you hold over me,” he says in low tones, nipping at Zag’s jaw, “but I won’t allow you to deny the truth.”

Twisting his face away, Zag croaks, “You, who holds my heart, your hand alongside Megaera’s, cradling it close—you are the one who—”

Thanatos drags his nails down Zag’s chest, bites his earlobe, and growls, “If I truly possessed such power, I would keep you here forever. You would be mine to hold close, to care for always, and anything I failed to provide… Meg would make up for.”

“Than—Than, please, I—”

Before he can continue, Than takes ahold of his jaw, tilting his head just so. Zag’s chest constricts. Their eyes meet, searching. Satisfied with whatever he sees, Than kisses him. It’s tender and lingering. Zag’s hands tremble with the need to touch and be touched. He whines into the kiss, parting his lips, pleading for more. Than eagerly responds, licking his way past Zag’s lips, dominating the kiss. His fingers trace Zag’s jaw and tuck his hair behind his ear. Zag sucks on his tongue, delighting in Than’s moan.

It makes Zag feel so full—so warm. He can’t help but squirm, toes curling. The vulnerability of it all has him brimming with an emotion he can’t name. It’s warm and fluttering in his chest, sparking down his arms, filling his throat.

Zag again attempts to follow when Than pulls away, biting his lips, kissing his chin. “Than,” he breathes, worshipful.

“I’m going to turn you onto your stomach,” Than reminds. “Are you still comfortable with that?”

“Yeah—Yeah, of course.”

Chuckling, Than grabs a pillow and tucks it by Zag’s hip. He shifts to the side, smirking at the sight of Zagreus, bound and flushed with his want. “Beautiful…” He strokes a knuckle along his shaft, smile growing when Zag gasps and his hips twitch. “Utterly beautiful.”

“Don’t tease me,” Zagreus begs. “Please, don’t tease me—”

“Oh, beloved… you can’t have everything you want.”

Than rolls him onto his belly, the chains rattling as they twist. The pillow is tucked beneath his hips, and Zag grinds against it, sighing his relief.

“Do that as much as you’d like,” Than murmurs, stroking the small of his back. “Just don’t finish, yes? Not yet.”

Zagreus hums in agreement, hips continuing to rock in small, restricted motions.

A kiss is pressed to the base of his spine, then the back of one thigh. Than returns to the small of his back, kissing and lapping at his skin. Zagreus sighs, melting beneath his ministrations. When Than grips the flesh of his ass, squeezing tightly, Zag stiffens and moans. Than is unyielding, spreading him open, murmuring soft, lost words against his most tender places. He kisses around Zag’s entrance, forever dragging out their pleasure.

“Fuck,” Zagreus pants against the sheets. “Quickly, please, Than…”

In answer, Than drags the flat of his tongue over Zag’s hole, slow and easy. He kisses the spot just above it before returning, repeating the process again and again. Each swipe of his tongue has Zag’s breath hitching, his arms straining against the cuffs. Than thumbs at his hole before lapping at him with small, quick strokes. Each touch sears through Zagreus, a liquid heat, forcing a gasp from his slack mouth.

“It’s… It’s so good…” Zag’s head lolls, the side of his face tucked against his arm. “I just…” He rocks against the pillow, moaning. “I want more.”

Pulling away, Than brushes his thumb over his slicked entrance. “Greedy thing…”

“Want you,” he groans. “I want you so badly.”

“I want you, too, my love. I want you more than you could ever know.” He nips at the cheek of Zag’s ass before licking over the hurt. “Allow me to show you.”

Thanatos slips away again, leaving Zag to rut against the bed, unable to stop himself. The chill of Than’s fingers lingers on his skin. His cooling saliva, too, makes Zag suppress a shiver.

When Than returns, it’s with slick fingers. He traces Zag’s entrance with light touches, murmuring, “Beautiful, terrible thing… Look at you…” He slides one finger into the soft fire of Zag’s body, just to the first knuckle.

Zag squeezes his eyes shut, panting breaths heating his face. “More—Fuck, sweetheart, I can take more.”

Than clicks his tongue, withdrawing his finger to thrust it back in, slow and deep. A whine builds in Zag’s throat, stubbornly refusing to be swallowed. He rolls his hips back, searching.

“Just how much do you think you can take?” He removes his finger, taking to the task with a languidness that threatens to drive Zag mad. “I’ll give it to you, I will, but I need your permission to do so.”

“Stop teasing,” he groans. “Get on with it.”

“Zag…”

“I can take it—you know I can.”

“How much?” he reiterates, pressing deeper still.

Zagreus whines, nails digging into his palms. “All of it—give it to me. I need it. I want it.”

One finger becomes two, their pace still slow and steady. Than curls them, pressing just right. Zag jolts and curses, legs spreading in askance. It’s unbearably good but not enough, not nearly enough.

“Fuck, please—please, I need more—give me—”

“You beg so sweetly,” Than says wonderingly. “My beloved… So wanton… Look at you.” He adds another finger just as steadily as the rest. “Your body… It’s as if you were meant for this, I swear. Each time I feel you beneath me… so warm… so tight…”

Zagreus keens.

“The sounds you make… You’re utterly gorgeous. Beautiful in every way.” He twists his fingers.

Zag feels a breath away from shaking apart at the seams.

“To be trusted with this side of you…”

“Always looking after me,” Zag manages to croak out.

Than practically purrs, the slide of his fingers slowing further still. He returns to kissing Zag’s back. “Always. Zagreus, my love…” He brushes his lips over his skin, simply feeling. His fingers delve deeper, deeper—filling Zagreus. “I would care for you always if you let me.”

Zagreus tries to respond—opens his mouth, fights to shape the words, to catch his breath. Before he can, Than does something wicked with his fingers and Zag falls apart. All that comes out is a pathetic, choked cry. He rocks forward, feeling the blissful drag of his cock against the pillow, and back, eyes fluttering. Even at this, Thanatos is terribly, inexorably perfect.

“I’m here,” Zag insists, laughing breathlessly at his own neediness. “I’m here with you, Than. You have me.”

“For now, perhaps…”

Than curls his fingers before Zag has any hope of responding. Zag bites the sheets, moaning softly. He would throttle Than were he able to.

“I do believe you’re ready.”

Zag groans as Than’s fingers leave him. “ _Finally_.”

Slick fingers pet over Zag’s thigh. “Are you still all right?”

“Yes—Gods, yes!”

Than’s laughter is intoxicating, even when it’s at Zag’s expense. “Demanding little thing.”

“You love it,” he mutters, weakly kicking out a leg.

“Maybe so.” Than rubs the small of his back. “Are you ready?”

“ _Than_.”

“Yes, yes… Oh, cruel Thanatos! He who wasted a moment checking on his love!”

Zag manages to knock his heel against Than’s calf.

“Trying to burn me, dearest?”

“Will it get you moving?” Zag asks innocently.

Thanatos hums, as if sincerely considering the question. “I do believe, if anything, it will convince me to take even more time.”

He scoffs.

“Hush. Just focus on this.” Than spreads him once more, the sensation igniting the same intoxicating vulnerability from before.

“ _Oh_ ,” he gasps, trying to tuck his face under his arm.

Something cool is pressed to his hole. “The toy,” Than supplies. And then he applies pressure, little by little. “I wish you could see this, Zag… It’s utterly beautiful, watching you take it…”

Zag’s face burns. He rolls his hips, urging Than on.

Finally, the toy slides inside. Zag clenches around the tip of it, muscles fluttering. He whines. His toes curl, flaring against the magic protecting the sheets.

“Simply lovely,” Than murmurs. “Does it feel good, darling?”

Zag groans.

It’s still slow, slow, slow. No matter how Zag thrusts his hips and tugs at his binds. When he rocks back, Than is quick to move with him, not allowing the toy to slide as deep as he so desperately wants it to. Zag gives him another kick for good measure. In return, Than pulls the toy back, until it’s barely inside.

Zag grits out a cry.

“Darling…” Than strokes his side. “Darling, I’m going to give you so much pleasure.”

“Give it to me now,” he croaks. “Fuck, Than.”

“But you sound so lovely when you’re like this.”

“What do you want? Do you want me to beg?” Zag demands.

“Yes, I think I’d quite like that.”

He whimpers, jerking against his cuffs. “Fuck, what more can I say? You know—Hell, I want it so bad. You know what you do to me—how you work me up.” His voice cracks. His throat is tight. “Please. Please give it to me, Than.”

“How much?” The toy inches deeper. “How much do you need it—the pleasure that I give you?”

“I—No, I need you. I need you. Thanatos, I need you.”

Than is quiet and still, if only for a breath. A kiss is placed on the small of Zag’s back. The press of the toy begins again, slow as always, but steady this time. Zag relaxes into it. The sense of fullness returns to him, making his stomach flip.

“It’s good,” he slurs, lips brushing his arm.

It glances over his prostate and he groans. The toy is not particularly thick or long, but it feels heavy. Zagreus can’t help but clench around it, guiding it deeper.

“Your body is beautiful,” Than breathes. “Look at how you take it… Beautiful…”

And, finally, the toy slides home. Something cool settles just behind Zag’s balls and he jolts, gasping. The touch there is light but he’s hyperaware of it, especially when Than adds pressure.

Thanatos shifts so he’s tucked against Zag’s side, head resting on his shoulder blade. His hand stays on the toy, arm cool against Zag’s back. “Does it feel good, my love?”

“Yes,” Zagreus croaks. “Yeah, it—What is it?”

Than lets up the pressure before slowly applying it again. “I don’t want to reveal all of my tricks so soon.” He kisses the skin nearest to him. “Is that all right?”

“You don’t have to-to handle me so delicately. Of course, it’s okay.”

“I treat you the way I do not because I think less of you, not because I think you’re delicate or otherwise sensitive,” he says, gravelly. “I treat you with this care for you, above all others… you are beloved—adored by me, Zagreus. I treat you with gentleness because I would rather meet my eternal end than cause you pain.”

Zagreus closes his eyes against the sudden prickling heat of tears. His chest is so tight, he feels full of light—like the heavens hanging above the surface have made a home between his ribs. “Than,” he croaks. “Thanatos, my heart, you are so good to me. I love you. I love you so very much.”

Than sits up to kiss the notches of Zag’s spine. “And I you. So, allow me this,” he urges, fingers dancing across Zag’s side. “Allow me to love you with the care you deserve.”

Hiding his face as best he can, Zagreus murmurs, “Yes—Yes, if this is—Whatever you want. Whatever you want, I’m yours.”

“If only you were,” he whispers, lips barely touching the base of Zag’s neck.

The tension in his chest grows greater still. “But I am,” he insists. “I know you cannot see it, and-and I fight to know how to express it to you. There are things I must do—my quest, my mother—I must do these things. But no matter what—Hell, Than, nothing can change the love I feel for you.”

Hiding his face against Zag’s throat, Thanatos releases a shuddering breath. His hand settles over Zagreus’ ribs, simply feeling him breathe. “I love you,” he repeats, with so much meaning in the unsteady lilting of his voice it’s nigh overwhelming.

“And I you.”

“I’m going to turn you over,” Than says.

“All right.”

When Zagreus is on his back, Than is immediately at his side once more. Hooking a leg over Zag’s thigh and propping himself up on his elbow, Than takes a moment to admire Zagreus, stroking his belly and carefully avoiding his length. The rush of emotions has wilted his lust, if only for now; he knows well that Than will reignite it with ease.

Than’s fingers trace the lines of Zag’s muscled stomach and chest, lightly playing over his nipples once more, and finally find his jaw, guiding him into another kiss. It’s filthy and wet. Than licks into his mouth, groaning when Zagreus nips his tongue. His hand buries itself in Zag’s hair, alternating between petting and pulling. They kiss until Zagreus is dizzy with it, blood roaring in his ears, and his hole is clenching needily around the toy.

“Such a sight,” Thanatos whispers, as if speaking to himself alone. He traces the tip of Zag’s cock then the edge of his foreskin, smirking when he jumps beneath the touch, gasping. “How long do you think it will take? You’re already so very wet.” He drags his fingertips down Zag’s length, spreading his slick.

“Please, it will take more than this to make me come,” he grumbles, trying to force the breathiness from his voice.

“Ah, will it?”

“Unless that toy of yours can do more than this.”

A languid, wicked smile eases its way across Than’s face. “Funny you’d mention that.”

Zag’s stomach flips. The promises held in that look alone make him feel overheated—on the knife’s edge of some unknown brink.

“Remind me again, dearest, just how much you can take.”

Swallowing, he says, “Anything. Everything.”

Than’s smile grows. He raises his hand, ensuring it’s in Zag’s line of sight. He snaps his fingers.

The toy comes alive. There’s a burst of heat and then pure _sensation_. The toy vibrates, inside and out, sending a constant pulse of pleasure straight to Zag’s cock. He goes rigid, bucking against his restraints, mouth open in a soundless cry.

He’s never felt anything like this—the constant, electrifying stimulation. His cock stands hard and red with his need, enough so that the glans is fully revealed now. It aches in a way it never has before. It’s as if the toy has reached through him, taking hold of every bit of him that can possibly experience pleasure—it’s as if _Than_ has him in the palm of his hand, playing him as one would test a lyre, familiarizing himself with each chord.

Zagreus seeks him out with his eyes, still unable to speak through the pleasure. Thanatos stares back at him, his own mouth soft with wonder, eyes shining bright. The hand that brought the toy to life cups Zag’s cheek, touching him like he’s something wondrous and ephemeral.

“You’re…” Than shakes his head. “Zagreus, my love, the things I am going to do to you.”

He snaps his fingers again, the sound a shock compared to the low, violet tones of his voice. The movement ceases, allowing Zagreus to melt like honey beneath him.

Zag’s breaths come hard and stilted. He’s trembling, unable to calm his body entirely. Desire still pools in his belly, urging him to pulse around the toy, searching for more even now.

“Was that all right, darling?” Than pets his slick hair back from his face. “Would you like me to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” he gasps. “No—Please, more—I-I—”

Than’s eyes grow impossibly brighter. “ _Oh_ ,” he whispers. “Oh, my love.”

Another snap of his fingers. The movement is subtler now, and yet all the more maddening. Zagreus whines, heels dragging over the duvet.

“That’s it,” Than murmurs, kissing over his jaw. His breath is cool. His tongue is soft where it teases his ear. “That’s it, let me hear you.”

Zag sobs. “What—Fuck, what is this?”

“Something lovely,” he murmurs. He nips Zag’s ear, pressing closer and closer. His foot slides over Zag’s calf. “Do you like it?”

“Ye-yeah,” Zag slurs. “It’s good. Feels…”

Than pinches his nipple. He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I love your voice like this. I feel it in my bones. So full of your pleasure… You’re so beautiful.”

Zag turns towards Than, seeking out his lips. Than continues to murmur praise, allowing it to flow from his mouth to Zagreus’ like water. The kiss is languid and smooth. Than sucks on his bottom lip before giving it a tug with his teeth.

Than strokes his trembling stomach. He cards his fingers through Zag’s hair—plays with it, curls a lock around his finger. He cradles Zag’s jaw before taking control of the kiss once more.

Beneath Thanatos, full of him and his power, Zag feels a heady mix of strength and vulnerability. He’s hyperaware of his stature compared to Than’s tall, broad form half draped across his own, half floating. One of Than’s hands finds his, still held tight by the cuffs, and locks their fingers together. Growling into the kiss, Than ruts his hips against Zag’s thigh. Zag did that to him—made him feel that way.

Than breaks the kiss to move to Zag’s throat. “The things you do to me,” he groans, squeezing Zag’s hand.

The toy’s pace grows. Zag jumps. “Need to come,” he keens. He rocks his hips uselessly, each movement urging the toy a little deeper but nothing more. “I need it.”

“Does it feel that good, precious? Tell me.”

“Ye-ah,” he gasps. “Yeah…”

“The rapture in your eyes…” Thanatos licks up his throat, biting the straining tendons there. “I could so easily lose myself in you.” He kisses Zag’s jaw. “Tell me—Tell me how good it is.”

“I-I’ve never felt anything like this,” he chokes out. “Please—Please, I need—”

“What do you need, beloved?”

“It’s not enough. I need more. Fuck, I need more—”

“Anything for you,” he teases.

Another flicker of his hand and the toy picks up again. Zag cries out, eyes watering. Before he can settle into this new pace, something shifts—the toy seems to grow, filling him further. The pressure on his perineum increases then softens before increasing again. His hips give small, broken thrusts he can’t quite suppress. The toy changes again, the part of it massaging his perineum growing, too, spreading like water over his balls, touch light.

His breath hitches. “What? I—”

“Do you need me to stop? It’s okay, my love, just tell me.”

“No!” he wails, gripping Than’s hand tightly. “Don’t you fucking _dare_.”

Than has the nerve to laugh, hand straying to pet the insides of Zag’s trembling thighs. “I wish you could see yourself. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”

Zag’s on the brink, so close to release. He mindlessly pleads for more, whining and rocking his hips. Than plucks at his nipple before taking it into his mouth. The toy rolls his balls in its grasp and he whimpers, gritting his teeth. He’s torn between giving into the pleasure and holding out, experiencing more. But in the end, the unrelenting movement of the toy and the sharp pleasure of Than’s teeth win out.

“I-I’m coming,” he warns.

“Oh, sweetheart…”

Before he can fall over the edge, the toy moves again, spilling to surround the base of his cock. Its grip is tight but not painfully so—just enough to shock him. And with that, the toy stills entirely.

Zagreus writhes, pulling at his restraints. “Than! _Than_!” he sobs.

Than settles over his thighs, pinning him to the bed. His expression is indescribable—sharp eyes, jaw clenched, mouth vinous. “Spoiled thing…”

“Damn you!”

“Yes, yes—how dare I deny you anything,” Than laughs.

Zag strains, trying to buck Than off. As expected, it does very little.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your fill of pleasure before I’m through.”

The toy begins again, its hold still tight around Zag’s cock. The pleasure builds faster this time—more intense, more everything.

Than watches with that same expression on his face, eyes following Zagreus’ every move. His hands smooth over Zag’s stomach and sides. “You can take it, can’t you? That is what you said, isn’t it?”

“Let me come,” he groans. “Than, please…”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” He kisses Zag’s stomach. “No, I like my idea much better.”

The toy thickens further. The pitiful noise that escapes Zagreus is enough to make him try to hide again. When he tucks his face against his arm, Than takes him by the jaw, urging him to meet his eyes. Zag tries to shake his head, to fight against his hold, but Than remains firm.

“I want to see you.”

“ _Than_ …”

“Can’t you understand? You’re utterly beautiful—let me admire you freely.” Than hovers over him, brushing his knuckles across Zag’s cheek. “You… Everything about you.” His thumb traces his cheekbone.

Zag turns his head but rather than hiding again he kisses Than’s hand. Than makes a soft, questioning noise before tracing Zag’s lower lip with his thumb. Zag kisses the pad of his thumb before taking it between his lips, sucking sweetly. Than groans, urging it deeper.

“Zagreus… If only you knew how you make me feel.”

Zag moans. His eyes slip closed as the toy changes again, not growing but rather altering its shape in some way Zag can’t quite explain. It goes from perfectly smooth to textured and _shifting_. His jaw goes slack around a soundless cry.

Than slides his thumb free, dragging it over Zag’s cheek. “Are you still all right, beloved?”

“So much… It’s so much…”

“Do you need me to stop?” he asks, so saccharine-sweet Zagreus feels sick with it. “Zagreus, my darling, look at me.”

Zag forces his eyes open to meet Than’s. “Don’t stop…”

“You’ll tell me?”

“I’ll tell you.”

“Good boy,” he says with warmth.

Zag keens, suddenly on the cusp of orgasm once more. The heat has flooded his blood, filling him entirely. He feels delirious—desperate in a way he’s never been before.

“I’m coming,” he rasps. “I’m coming…”

“Look at me, Zagreus. Come now—look at me.” Than kneels over his hips, lowering himself until he can rub his cock against Zag’s own. He moans, the intensity of his expression faltering—awash with his lust. He takes their cocks in hand, thumbing over their heads, spreading their slick. “I want you to look at me.”

Zagreus fights against the urge to close his eyes. He can’t stop shaking—can’t stop all the breathless noises he’s making. Than’s hand is so sure, so perfect. The toy throbs within him.

“ _Come_ ,” Than orders.

Zagreus does. He comes and he comes. It crashes over him, wave after wave urged on by Than’s hand and the toy. Zag jerks, body urging him inwards, and the chains groan. The cuffs are the only thing tethering him to reality. His body sings, mind blank with overwhelming light. The trinkets on the shelves behind the bed rattle.

“Good,” Than praises, catching Zag’s cum in his hand and spreading it along their cocks. It’s filthy in the best of ways.

He lets out a reedy, pathetic cry.

“You’re doing so well, darling.”

The toy stills, but Than continues his gentle strokes until Zag is whining and mewling. Than releases both of them, wiping his hand on Zag’s thigh; Zag is much too tired and content to object. He lays by Zag again, hard, slick cock returning to rubbing against his thigh. Than grips his hip and kisses his chest, claiming in his own way.

“Beautiful… Gorgeous…” he murmurs. “Are you done, my love?”

Zag shakes his head weakly. “More…”

“You’re a force of nature.”

“Just give me a second.”

Chuckling, Than noses against his throat. “Don’t feel like you have to on my account.”

“Oh, it’s not out of a sense of duty,” he says, smiling dopily. “I’m just that greedy, you know. But it would be nice to feel you, as lovely as this toy of yours is.”

Than bites his nipple, garnering another whine. “I don’t know…” He kisses over Zag’s heart. “I think, perhaps, we should test your limits.”

Zag’s smile widens. “Maybe I’m not the only greedy one.”

Scoffing, Than bites his nipple again, harder. “Just for that, I’m going to draw this out for as long as possible.”

He’s true to his word, working him little by little, bringing him to the brink before backing off. All the while, he murmurs in Zag’s ear, praising his beauty, his endurance, his voice—oh, his _voice_. Zag can’t hold it back, especially once the toy begins to cycle between various shapes and textures, all the movement rubbing precisely where he’s most sensitive. He cries and whines, he chokes out Than’s name, pleads for mercy with a shattered voice and teary eyes. It’s so much and yet not enough—not nearly enough. Than holds his hand and kisses the tears from his cheeks. His cock is still hard at Zag’s hip.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, my love.” Than kisses his cheek, strokes his throat.

“It’s just—fuck, it’s so much, it’s all so much.”

“See? You can hardly take all the pleasure you've been begging for.” He tucks Zag’s hair behind his ear. His smile holds such soft wickedness Zag is unsure if he should feel fear or more want still. “Just tell me and I'll stop, my love.”

“No! No, don’t stop. You know well it’s not enough…” He noses across Than’s cheek when he leans close. He takes a shaky breath. “I need it, please… What do you want from me?”

“I’m merely giving you what you want.”

“No, no—I want to come, damn you!” He rattles the chains uselessly. “I want _more_.”

Than’s smile grows sharper still. He leans to kiss Zag’s forehead, his temple, and his cheek. “Then let us see if you can take that as well.”

The ring that has been snug around the base of Zag’s cock all this time slips away. The movement, though so very minimal, is enough to send Zagreus into a fit of shivers. Than quiets him by drawing circles over his heart. Set on its new task, the toy’s vibrations speed up, slow, then speed up again before Zagreus can think to complain.

“The look on your face,” Than chuckles. “You’re precious.”

“Oh, shut up,” he grits out.

Than only laughs more. “It’s a compliment, darling.” His fingers drift down Zag’s abdomen, tracing his muscles. “You’re precious to me.” Than ghosts his fingers over Zag’s length. “So very precious to me.”

“I love you,” he slurs.

Smiling, he murmurs, “And I love you.”

He curls his fingers around Zag’s cock, simply holding it. Zag throws his head back, swallowing heavily. Lightning and fire intermingle in his blood, feathering through his stomach and down his limbs. His body is rigid, straining against the sensation of _too much_ and the overwhelming need for more.

Beneath Thanatos’ hands, he reaches a state he can only compare to starlight. He has never felt more divine than in this moment.

Than strokes him languidly, guiding his foreskin over the glans, and lingering at the head. Sparks cascade beneath Zag’s skin. Than moves down his body, kissing his straining stomach, still jerking him off. He laps at his slit, movements quick to counter the lazy pace of his hand. Zag tenses. He tries to grit out a warning, but it hits him before he can. Than takes the head of his cock between his lips, sucking lightly, swallowing down his cum.

Zag whines, straining to watch Than’s throat work—to see his lips, damp and swollen around his cock. One look is too much. He groans, head falling back once more.

Than doesn’t stop sucking until Zag is trying to squirm away, broken little noises filling the room. The toy stills. Finally pulling away, Than licks his lips, eyes closed as if he’s savoring the taste. Zag feels dizzy watching him like this, heart still pounding, fire still burning, but he can’t look away.

With a smile like Selene’s cusping light, Thanatos moves to kneel by Zag’s head. He pets his hair and massages his arms, quietly checking on the bindings. “Are you all right, beloved?”

Zag nods, making a weak noise in response.

“Good. I’m glad.” He kisses Zag’s head. “Do you need anything? Was that good for you?” His fingers find the cuff’s clasps.

“Wait,” Zag croaks.

Than stills.

He swallows, wetting his dry lips. “Leave them.”

“More still?” he asks, sounding sincerely surprised. “Are you certain?”

Zagreus reassures him, “I’m fine. Better than, even.”

“And yet you’re still not satisfied…” Than teases.

“You promised me all day and all night, did you not?” He smiles cheekily up at Than, pleased to see his expression torn between irritation and pure affection. “And you’re still hard, aren’t you?”

“Yes, well, I’m not going to last long after all this, I hope you know.”

Zag grins and grins. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should—you put on quite the show.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, love, you did most of the work.”

Thanatos outright laughs, warm and perfect. He combs his fingers through Zag’s hair, staring down at him with such love Zagreus feels it deep in his chest. “Don’t push yourself,” Than says.

“Yes, yes,” Zagreus sighs. “I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

“I have to check. You’re not known for your sense of self-preservation.”

He titters. “Come now, I’ve gotten this far!”

Than rolls his eyes. He settles between Zag’s thighs, gently removing the toy from his slick hole. Zag sighs as it slips free, clenching around nothing. The toy is tossed aside and Than’s fingers immediately return to Zag’s entrance, stroking over him.

“Lovely,” he murmurs. He slips a thumb inside, just to the first knuckle.

Zagreus bites his lip.

“Too much?”

“No, no—it’s just—I’m just sensitive.”

He frowns. “Are you sure—”

“Yes! I swear, Than, I’m _fine_. It—” He flushes. “I like it.”

Than’s jaw tenses. His throat bobs. “Do you?” He delves deeper.

A whine is forced from Zag’s throat. “Ye-yeah, fuck. Feels—It’s indescribable.”

Than groans, eyes darkening. “Are you ready?”

“ _Yes_.”

Instead of fucking him the way Zag wants him to, Than crawls over him, fiddling with the cuffs once more. No matter how Zag complains, he keeps at it until Zag’s hands are no longer chained to the bedframe, though they remain cuffed together.

“Oh…” Zag stretches his arms before tucking them to his chest. “Okay, I will admit that feels better.”

Than snorts. “I’ll have you from behind. Any objections?”

“No, can’t say there are.”

“Good.”

Than rolls him onto his side and settles behind him. He threads one arm under Zag’s neck and around his chest, gripping his shoulder, holding him close. The position allows him to press sucking kisses to Zag’s spine. Zag sighs quietly, bending his upper leg to allow Than easier access. With his free hand, Than guides his cock to Zag’s hole, teasing the head over it.

“Come on,” Zag grumbles. “I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

Chuckling, Than kisses his neck again and again. “All right, my love. Let me know if you need me to stop.”

He slides his cock inside with the same deliberate, steady pace he used with the toy. Zag sighs, eyes slipping closed. He curls his fingers in the sheets. Than fucks into him with small circles of his hips, keeping them shallow. Now, the slow, easy thrusts feel perfect rather than teasing. Than releases his cock in favor of gripping Zag’s hip. With that, he slides home, filling Zag perfectly.

Zagreus rubs his cheek against the sheets, panting. He uses his hitched leg to roll his hips back, taking Than deeper still. The gravelly groan it elicits makes Zag smile.

“You’re so warm inside,” Thanatos says, voice breathless and quivering. He grinds into Zag, nails biting at his skin. “I want to stay here forever.”

Zagreus mewls, struggling to press himself closer and closer to Than.

“I want to keep you like this. Stay beside you—inside you.”

“ _Please_ …” Zag groans. “Than…”

He pets over Zag’s hip and thigh. “You’re so perfect… So wet and warm…” He groans, nosing at Zag’s hair. “Perfect, Zagreus… Fuck, my love…”

“So good,” he gasps. “You feel so good.”

Than nips at his neck. He thrusts, movements still shallow and slow. “I’m going to make you come untouched.”

Zag shivers, stomach fluttering. Just hearing him say that—the way his voice darkens and rumbles—has Zag’s cock throbbing. His vision blurs. He presses his fist to his mouth, biting at his knuckles.

“You like that?” he whispers, brushing his lips down Zag’s neck. “You got tighter…”

More small, pitiful noises escape Zag despite how he fights to stifle them. His body betraying his needs and wants fills him with a wicked mix of humiliation and lust. He squirms.

“Oh, my darling…” Than bites him lightly before lapping at the spot with his tongue. “I’m going to fill you. I’m going to make you come…” The next thrust is harder—deeper.

Zag sobs.

“Then I’ll lick you clean…” Than’s voice cracks. He gasps, hand scrabbling to find purchase on Zag’s waist. “Darling, oh, darling… Your body—it keeps drawing me deeper and deeper—so tight…”

“Ha-harder…”

Than does as asked, changing the angle of his hips as he does. His strikes Zag’s prostate perfectly, making him cry out and buck against the hold Than has on him. “ _Zag_ … Zag, I’m close…”

“I-I…”

Again and again, he finds Zag’s prostate. Zag’s eyes roll back, jaw slack. He feels so full—shivering and bright, on the cusp of overflowing. His blood roars in his ears.

Hooking his arm under Zag’s leg, Than rolls, guiding Zag’s body on top of his own. Zag’s head lolls over his shoulder. Than spreads Zag’s thighs wide, tucking his knees between Zag’s own to hold them there. He thrusts deep, deep, _deep_.

“Beautiful—My love, my beautiful—” Than babbles, lips against the shell of his ear. “I wish you could see yourself. You’re gorgeous—lovely. You feel so tight, so perfect, perfect—"

Zagreus keens, cock twitching. “Than…” Tears are hot on his cheeks.

Than grinds into him, teeth finding his earlobe. “ _Come_.”

The tension finally snaps. Zag goes rigid, back arching off Than’s chest before Than can brace him properly. Weak ribbons of cum stripe his stomach. His muscles flutter, pulling Than over the edge with him.

Thanatos gasps, hips stuttering. His nails bite at Zag’s skin. He fills Zagreus with his heat, evoking another whimper. His hold on Zagreus slackens in increments.

Together, they melt.

They end up on their sides once more, tucked together like they belong there. Than stays inside him, their legs tangled, hands locked. He kisses Zag’s neck, his shoulders, his hair.

Zagreus feels like he’s floating, light as a feather. He wonders if this is how Meg and Than feel all the time. Little aftershocks of pleasure glimmer down his spine, making him tremble. In turn, Than chokes back keening, soft cries, fighting not to rock his hips when Zagreus tightens around his cock. Still, he doesn’t withdraw, only urging their bodies closer.

“Was that all right for you?” Than asks, still peppering kisses across Zag’s shoulder.

Zag rubs his thumb over Than’s wrist. “Yeah… Better than.”

“I still want to taste you,” he breathes dreamily. “Do you think you can handle a little more?”

Zagreus’ stomach flips. He bites the inside of his cheek. “ _Please_.”

Than slides free. Zag hisses through his teeth.

“Here, let me see those.” Than moves over him to easily reach his hands. The cuffs are removed and Than massages his wrists, checking his circulation and ensuring he didn’t bruise himself. “Any pain?”

“No, it’s perfectly fine.”

Than kisses his wrists. “Roll onto your stomach for me, and I’ll take care of you.”

He does as directed, gasping when his cock brushes the sheets. He forces himself onto his knees, pressing his face against the bed. His body feels like a raw nerve, and yet even the pain bleeds into pleasure.

Than wastes no time, taking hold of his hips then setting to work with an avidity he rarely shows. He laps at Zag’s hole, his moan vibrating against his skin. Zag wails, clawing at the sheets. The heat Than’s tongue fuels within him is different, softer, but just as addictive—just as powerful. He’s dizzy with it.

Than clutches at his thighs tight enough to leave bruises. He bites the cheek of Zag’s ass, laughing when Zagreus jumps. He immediately returns to Zag’s hole, spreading him so he can close his lips around it, sucking lightly. Zag presses his hand over his mouth, brow furrowed, eyes fluttering.

Each curl of Than’s tongue is purposeful, the slide of his lips sure. He hums and groans. He massages the flesh under his hands. He knows just how to work Zag’s body to push him closer and closer to the limit.

When Than’s mouth finally leaves his skin, Zag is gasping out breathy cries. His eyes are damp. His balls ache.

“Will you come again? For me?”

Zag groans. “I don’t know if I can…” But he _wants_ to—he wants to be consumed. He wants to be swallowed by sensation, wholly taken.

“You can,” he insists, fingers returning to fill Zag once more. “For me… I know you can. Will you? Will you come for me, beloved?”

Zag stuffs a knuckle between his teeth. Two fingers become three, massaging his prostate, circling it then curling, fingertips dragging over the spot. Each touch evokes guttural, shuddering moans.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Just a little longer. Can you do that? Just a little longer.”

Nodding weakly, Zagreus arches his hips, silently accepting more.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes. “There you are, greedy as always…”

His fingers move faster. His tongue returns to his rim, tracing it lightly. His other hand strays to stroke Zag’s balls.

“ _Than_ …”

Another finger still and Zag shivers, skin going hot and cold. Than shifts to thumb at his perineum.

“Fuck, fuck…” Zag throws an arm out, scrabbling to find something to ground himself. He ends up clinging to a pillow, muffling his voice with it. “I can’t—I can’t—”

Than slows. “Do you need me to stop?”

“ _No_! I swear, I’m going to throttle you!”

Laughing, he says, “Hush, darling. I fully intend to satisfy you.”

His mouth returns to Zag’s hole, messily licking around his fingers where they fill him. Zagreus loses himself in it: sighing; hips rocking; cock bobbing between his thighs, dripping its slick.

“You’re so warm…” Than’s mouth skims over his cheek. “Always so warm. I love it.” He twists his fingers. Zag’s knees wobble beneath him. “I know I tease you a great deal,” he continues, “but your responsiveness… your hunger… Zagreus, you’re a sight to behold.”

The pillowcase rips beneath Zag’s desperate hands.

“Let go. I’m here. I’ll take care of you. Just let go.” Than turns his hand, purring when it elicits another ragged moan. “Let go for me, my love.”

Zagreus wants to. He wants to tip over the edge—to give himself entirely to Thanatos.

“I’m here. Beloved, let go. I’ve got you.” He slips his hand under Zag’s hips and takes hold of his cock. It knocks the breath right out of him. “I’ve got you, darling.”

Zag’s mind blanks. Everything is white-hot. His world narrows to Than’s hands, Than’s voice. Zag curls in on himself, the force of his orgasm drawing his muscles tighter and tighter. His hips can only manage halting little snaps, urging his cock into Than’s fist, spilling over his fingertips. Each pulse punches a little _uhn, uhn, uhn_ from his chest.

Than works him through it, stroking him inside and out. “That’s it, that’s it… You’re doing so good for me, darling. So very good,” he praises. “Let me hear you. That’s it…”

Finally, the pleasure reaches its limits. Sobbing, Zagreus shies away from his touch. Than immediately stills, shifting to hold Zag up by his hips before guiding his trembling body to lay down.

Everything in him stripped down, laid bare, Zagreus can only shiver and cry silent tears. He’s not sure why they’re there, where they came from, but they come nevertheless until his cheeks are damp and his vision blurred. He’s not in pain, nor is he upset—it’s as if there’s just so _much_ within him that it must find some way out.

Than hushes his hitched breaths, once more cradling Zag’s body against his own, chest to Zag’s back. Than’s arm hooks around his chest as it did earlier, pillowing his head, and the other takes to his waist. Now it’s his hold that serves to ground Zag’s body rather than that of the cuffs. Zag clings to him in return, enfolding their hands and lacing their fingers, suddenly all too aware he feels he could drift away.

“Are you all right? Did I push you too far?” Beneath his solemn tone, Than’s voice contains a note of anxiety.

The tears come thicker. “No—I mean, yes, I’m fine. I’m all right. It’s just—” He swallows around the knot in his throat. “I feel so—I fear I can’t explain it.”

Than kisses the tender spot just behind his ear. “Don’t feel you have to explain anything. I believe I understand. I just want to know if you need anything.”

“Just hold me.”

“Of course, my love,” he whispers. He settles in, lips lingering at Zag’s neck. His thumb strokes the back of his hand. “You’re so warm…” he says as if to himself. “Like sunlight…”

Zagreus closes his eyes, laughing weakly. “And you—you’re like the breeze.”

“Is that so?”

He hums.

“How… saccharine.”

Huffing, Zag rocks their intertwined hands, knocking their knuckles against his chest. “Because of you, my love. All because of you.”

He grumbles wordlessly but doesn’t object. Instead, he presses his cold nose to Zag’s shoulder and kisses his skin. Zag grins, knowing damn well he looks a fool as he does.

Soon, Than will get up to retrieve a damp cloth, wiping Zag down before doing the same to himself. They’ll share messy, lingering kisses, trailing to Zag’s personal bath. Than will have to help him stay on his feet, rolling his eyes when Zagreus laughs and laughs. And once they’re dozing together in the bath, lazily scrubbing each other down, Thanatos will reveal another of his rare smiles—one uncharacteristically unrestrained, a little lopsided, with a hint of teeth. Later still, Meg will find them in bed, giving the torn pillowcase a long, hard look until Zag convinces her to ignore it in favor of joining them.

For now, Zag manages to squirm onto his other side without disturbing Than’s hold overly much; he tucks his face into the crook of his neck before going boneless. Sighing, he takes deep, deep breaths of Than’s scent. Still muttering toothlessly, Than tugs on the edge of the duvet until it’s covering their legs. Than’s hand finds its way to Zag’s hair. Zag’s draws swirling patterns at the small of his back.

“I love you,” Zagreus breathes, silently compelling his words to sink under Than’s skin as Than has sunk under his own—to settle deep in his chest and take hold, like the sharpest of hooks, a sweet pain for Than to hold close and take solace in. “Thank you.”

Kissing the top of his head, Than says, “I love you too, darling. And really, I should be thanking you for indulging me.”

“Funny, I thought you were indulging _me_.”

“Well…” He presses his cold feet between Zag’s and sighs, content. “Perhaps it’s a bit of both.”

“Perhaps.”

Another kiss. Zagreus is smiling so broadly it hurts.

“Sleep, now.”

And Zagreus does.

**Author's Note:**

> I think chiton is the right word?? Also, godly stamina is a fun concept I will continue to cling to.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you for reading! I loved writing this. I've been struggling a lot with my self-esteem as a writer but considering everything I poured into this, I think this went well enough.
> 
> I want to thank my friend Cae for all of the support he showed me as well as the Hades Wades server!
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter for updates!](https://twitter.com/konigscrusade) [My carrd if you'd like to find me elsewhere or support my work in other ways.](https://konigsberg.carrd.co/) I fully intend to write more for this pair and Hades in general! I have lots of ideas--probably too many.
> 
> Edit: If you like this, I just posted [another thanzag fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155462/chapters/68989320) you might enjoy!
> 
> **Please let me know what you think! Comments mean so much!**


End file.
